Talk:Shadow Ranger
Looting Do looting knocked-out targets count as killing them? I just noticed that looting removes their filter, in addition to ammo. 23:50, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes if the target is outside where the air is toxic removing their filter will kill them ( causing you to lose the shadow ranger achivement! .....watch out! 15:35 30/09/13L-kid (talk) 14:36, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Are you certain, cause it's the first I've heard about it, until now. I haven't got it yet, but I always presumed it was directly killing anyone. So you're basically saying, you cannot ever make any enemies dead in anyway? I just want know whether I can take masks before I try this. Witness12 (talk) 16:10, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes i think that any action that you take that would kill someone counts. The first time i tried, i killed no one but i did loot the filters off their masks and i didn't get the achivement but the second try i didn't loot any masks when they were outside or in Contagion and i got the achivement soo weather that was the reason i'm not sure but to be safe i wouldn't.. L-kid (talk) 16:34, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I would tend to refute this. IIt took me a while to start another no-kills playthrough for the achievement, and from what I recall, knockouts and filter steals have nothing to do with the kill counter. From the playthrough I got it in, I scavenged from mostly everyone in Contagion, and in the process must have taken a number of filters. When you think about it though, what does it matter if they have the filters on or not? They'll choke in less than five minutes anyways. Besides, other than Contagion, what level are you honestly taking filters from live humans in? '' C''haos''i''an 01:48, October 1, 2013 (UTC) During Depot after the merchant, you get attacked and i swear that removing the filters of the unconscious enemies you knocked out losted me the achivement. I was on hardcore ranger mode and i needed to stock up for the later levels as i was doing mutiple achivements that play-through! And i don't think they do choke with a filter unconscious or wake as they have never change them or you could just sit back and wait six minutes (12 if they actully did uses that reserve on their hip) on those levels and wait for them all to suffocate! --L-kid (talk) 13:44, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Chase, Red Square, and D6 "all NPCs on the levels The Chase, Red Square, and D6 do not count towards the Shadow Ranger achievement, and can be killed indiscriminately." I guess this isn't true. I killed human enemies on these levels and didn't get the achviement. They say on some forums that you must not kill any other NPCs except the flamethrower guy on D6. Though some players get the achievement despite killing enemies on other levels, too, so maybe the game is bugging. Niloticus (talk) 22:27, October 24, 2013 (UTC) If I'm not mistaken this was written by Komodo, who has friends in 4A. So I'd lean more towards bug than misnomer. '' C''haos''i''an 06:15, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I have altered this section such that players are at least aware that this is debated. I've searched forums yesterday and read many times that players didn't get the achievement though they only killed humans in those three levels. In my playthrough last week, I also killed humans in The Chase (only there), and also did not get the achievement. I now did another playthrough on easy with the only human kill being the flamethrower at the end of D6 and got the achievement. -- 20:15, August 29, 2014 (UTC)